


将熟

by zhaoergou



Category: zyl&zy, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Thermian
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhaoergou/pseuds/zhaoergou
Summary: 给tk一点都不鳇的zyl×zy段子  她说不鳇 所以不鳇  将就看





	将熟

【zylzy】将熟

计科院科协正开着小会，已经过了夏令时的天早就已经暗下来，窗外站着一个比学生们身上更早入秋装束的男人，鸭舌帽下的墨镜从鼻梁耷拉向下，挑眉往窗户里看。

没等张葳蕤做好继续给学弟学妹讲下去的准备，章远把手头的PPT草草收了个尾，丢开科技协会计科中心的演讲没了踪影，留给张葳蕤一个歉意的表情。  
新生们不明所以，目送着高一届传说级别的学长头一次开会就中途溜号，又被张葳蕤的精彩演说从走神状态给拉回投影上去。

有细心的女生瞥见了窗外有一道身影，身量骨相轮廓来看，应该是有着不输于章远学长的俊朗。

章远拐出门攥着那似笑非笑男人的手腕一溜烟下了理工楼，跑到楼后面的开阔地才开口问：“你怎么不打声招呼就过来了？我什么也没来得及准备。”

“准备什么？你人在不就行了。”那人的手并不安分，海城的秋老虎走的迟，章远格子短袖里面只套了件很薄的白色t恤，手就这样挑开格子衫，自下摆探到腰窝，接着丈量维度似的环去了腰侧。  
他把章远侧着拽进臂弯，大男孩的身高早就越过了他，因此他不得不常备着几厘米的内增高，好不被眼前这小子嘲笑。

“干嘛干嘛，你注意点儿，这儿可是我们学校。”话是这么说，人却没有要挣脱开的意思。  
“哦，现在知道是在学校了？我可看见刚才教室里那几个女孩子眼神一路追着你出来啊。”男人另一只手脱去墨镜，半眯着眼看向章远。  
“你这吃的哪门子油碟干醋啊？”  
“吃你们小朋友的醋？”  
“嘶，你轻点行不行。”  
男人在章远腰间不轻不重地掐了一把，撤回手，强行揽着章远比自己还略微宽阔些的肩膀，“说到油碟，走，先跟我去吃火锅。”

能让朱一龙冒着被狗仔私生围追堵截的风险跑出剧组的只有两样：一是章远，二是火锅。

跑去老城区旧巷俩人常去的火锅店，鸳鸯锅架起来的时候，朱一龙才感觉到完全的安逸。尤其是对面的人和热腾腾的锅子，都算是对他最绝妙的吸引。

“这次能待多久？”章远接过服务员手里的水壶，替对面的人一边烫餐具一边发问。  
“你想让我待多久？”  
“我……我哪能左右得了你啊，你那么忙。”章远没抬头。  
“再说了，我过几天有个互联网+大学生创新创业大赛，企划案才开了个头。”  
朱一龙轻声笑，“那你什么时候开始忙，我就什么时候走。”

“真的？”章远把餐具递过去，眼前一亮。  
“嗯。”  
“那我……”  
“你别告诉我你想退赛？”  
“国庆前有录制我会很忙，这几天会一直在。”  
“我知道，大不了我再攒几台机子，回头找你去呗。”  
每回听到章远要往自己那头跑，荧幕前迷倒一片的人总会露出让人无言以对的憨笑，“好。”  
章远习惯了这个走出荧幕就没了精雕细琢人的傻样，“说去找你你看你乐的，下回我也不告诉你，像你今天这样来个突击检查才好。”

暑假就是这样过来的，章远推掉了迎新的志愿活动，跑去朱一龙剧组附近找了个短租房，一边在网上接活治理计算机疑难杂症，一边拿打工赚的钱和日常晚归的朱一龙过着小日子。  
个别时候还给邻里邻居的大爷大妈义务搞过小家电，社区直接给他暑期社会实践小红本上盖了章，一举多得。

他上大学前朱一龙就塞给过他几张卡，可那几张卡他从没动用过，原封不动地又给放了回去，朱一龙也没说什么，只是隔三差五就往海大寄些东西，最新款的笔记本也是哄着骗着小孩才收下的，为此章远那段时间持续刷夜，硬是给朱一龙挣了台市面上最流行的游戏机，让成熟男人也不免哑然失笑，和小孩趁着节假日关在屋里疯玩了好几天。

吃完火锅，朱一龙拉着章远就往住的地方走，“要不你先回去，我，先回个学校。”  
“回去干嘛？”  
“收拾日用啊，还能干嘛。”  
“日，用？”朱一龙故意把话顿开。  
章远也不知道自己最初怎么就走了眼，觉得这人是个纯良货。  
“你……”  
“别折腾了，跟我回去。”  
“有什么缺的再说。”拗不过朱一龙的劲儿，章远除了手机两手空空，跟人回了酒店。

章远心里没由来忐忑了一阵子，倒也不是不知道接下来水到渠成该做什么，只是明面上跑出去跟人开房，这也算是头一回。  
他们一起留下痕迹的地方并不算太少，往前数有短租屋，有海大的男生寝室，有朱一龙的私宅，章远家的院子，有海城一中的教室，唯独没出去一起开过房。

星级酒店的套房格局很大，楼层高度和俯瞰灯火驱走了海风吹拂来的潮润，房间里很干燥，暗色地毯衬着大床上的白，配上顶灯有些晃眼。  
距离房门不远处有面等身的穿衣镜，对面是洗漱间，而夹在洗漱间玻璃门和镜子之间有个锃亮的浴缸，不属于盥洗室的范畴，敞口摆放在不推屏风，坐在床上就目光可即的位置。

章远还没打量完整个屋子，特别是那个不合时宜的浴缸，就对上了朱一龙那一双眼。  
不同于在社联办公室外头的狡黠，也不同于在火锅店里时候的明朗，看起来像一种介于晦明之间的，暧昧感。

章远笃定那人存心使坏，四目相对过反而抛开了所谓的紧张和拘束，径直朝大床走过去，没多说什么，回忆着前几天舍友大缸陪女神追的偶像剧里的桥段，单手勾起人的下巴，另一只手按住人的肩膀，自额头一路向下吻。

朱一龙双手撑着床沿，眯着眼睛感受笨拙又好笑的吻，比起对过吻戏的演员，小家伙的功夫差了太远，可认真工作和认真亲吻，本来就是天差地别的两回事。  
抛开单纯的触觉享受，在精神上，多数人都会更倾向后者。

教了章远那么多次，从没见有什么长进，只是朱一龙习惯，确切地说是享受章远的逞强和假装。  
赤诚和干净，在他的行业里几乎微不可得，入行的时候也从没想过会遇见一个同性别的孩子作为长期伴侣，也从没想过会因为在一中拍戏，被私生追尾后遇见一个乐于搭把手，眼底澄净的男孩。

章远按在他肩上的手还是出了不少汗，笨拙的前戏他想起些有的没的，想起表明心迹时候，章远十八岁的春末夏初。  
那时候章远手心下的桌面也是潮湿的，台式主机有些烫，午休时候的阳光打在机房的窗台上，距离高考还有一个月，距离攻陷少年人心头还差一句宣之于口。

他想等到章远高考结束，章远却想以此做个成人礼，拉锯到最后，小孩解决在他手里的时候，两颊的温度堪比小腿边的主机，他也没多做什么，只是腾出干爽的另一只手，按住校服之上的发顶，在汗津津的鬓角留下个绵长的吻，再把人从桌面上抱下来。  
剖白的话他们都没说，在人前经历人事，章远自知也没什么需要更多言语去阐述。  
那之后，章远一个月都没碰台式电脑，也被他调侃了良久。

想到这里，已经被按在床上的朱一龙看着章远干脆就笑出声，章远停了动作，听见朱一龙笑声开始有些赧然，两个人下身已经抵在一块，章远却在犹豫把衣服从哪里脱起。  
“你笑什么。”章远试图缓解气氛。  
“没笑什么。”说着这话，那人还是没羞没臊地勾着嘴角。  
“你再笑我可不做了啊。”  
“不行。”  
“我知道你不行。”章远赌气似的把格子衫甩到一边，“我行就行了。”  
朱一龙不说话，坐起来揽过章远的腰，心里盘算着该怎么让这杆腰弯成漂亮的弧度才算行。

“不说话，默认啦？”  
朱一龙还是不说话，借着章远准备脱自己上衣t恤的功夫把人带进怀里，顺势来了个天翻地覆。  
待会就让你说不出话才好，朱一龙在心里默默想。

说实在的，两人在一起不到两年，真枪实弹却没有很多次，朱一龙多数日子打着擦边球，少数时间才想着做全套，偶尔欺负地狠了，会心疼小家伙好久。  
可但凡这小子一来到他跟前，想完全把持住，就一定是件难事。

他把章远放倒，轻而易举把浑身衣服都褪下来随意地丢在一边，细细打量眼前年轻美好的躯体。

开学快一个月，朱一龙这些日子没看见章远，视频的时候看不到衣服下的全貌，这会在灯下瞧得真切。章远回了学校又见瘦削，不比假期在小屋里待着的时候，朱一龙不大满意皱着眉，“最近又没好好吃饭吧。”  
“哪能啊，我是想你想的。”那对眼睛很亮。  
“没听过为伊消得人憔悴啊。”章远仰头眨眨眼，抻着下巴去够朱一龙的锁骨，拿嘴唇清浅地碰，接着从中间那点凹陷一路向下舔吻，也不知道从哪里学来的，刚走到胸膛，就被人打断。

等章远再回过神的时候已经被攥住了两边的踝骨，两腿拉高分架在人肩上，朱一龙缓急交替的气息在下垂的小腿肚边吹得他有些痒，还没来得及发出抗议，闷哼就抢先一步把声音关回了喉咙里。

没有任何心里建设，后穴就被一指到底，上头的人似乎是急了，完全没了以前在周围试探戳刺的耐心，刻意避着熟知的某处，继续送入了第二指，两指交替或并行了一阵子，翻搅得章远有些疼，朱一龙这才拧开不知道哪来的润滑，伴着指尖往里送，褶皱翕合在指节处，等适应之后才不再排斥，把入侵者向内挽留。

可等真正进去的时候，章远突然又后悔方才本能的收缩。双腿被打到最开，蜷攥着床单的双手被制住手腕单手拎到头顶，前胸到下腹每一处都沦陷在流窜的热浪当中，只是只管撩拨不管后续熄火，放纵着过电一样的感觉在皮肤上肆意蔓延，到后面咬痕一直到了肩头。

至于咬痕，朱一龙本来只是想吻章远肩头，却因为上身姿势改换，下身牵连处也被波及改了动作，弄得章远从低喘逐渐叫出声，轻吻也就从吮吸最终演变成了啃咬。

章远反应越大，朱一龙越是没法收敛自己，在甬道里宣泄又像是寻求安抚，节奏没了缓急，颇有些横冲直撞的意味。朱一龙力道一重也会受阻，冲撞前路被收紧，寸步难行的时候只能俯下身子，讨好地蹭蹭章远腿间，有些茧的拇指剐蹭着溢出清液的前端，再信手拍过大腿内侧的软肉，紧接着连哄带骗地在他红透的耳朵根到脖颈间吹气，等章远身体稍一放松，又变本加厉地向里推进。

章远被顶得感觉眼前的灯光和那张汗涔涔的脸都有些模糊。顺道也明白个道理，“我就蹭蹭不进去”和“你要放松别使劲”可以并列为男人鬼话连篇top3。  
朱一龙包藏祸心似的，总是力道不减弱，却在人最渴望的地方避重就轻，怎么也不肯往该去的地方去，章远一方面受着疼，一方面心里又没由来地痒，喜忧参半，看情况这人多半还留着后招，今晚又不知道要折腾到什么时候。

等章远又生生挨了几下顶，朱一龙突然停了动作，放开章远的手，没等章远活动筋骨，又捞起人的腰，把人调了个个，摁回到床上。  
没一会手又被敛起来拢在腰后，下颌骨和好闻的被面来了个亲密接触，塌腰耸臀，在朱一龙面前一览无遗。

脖子上的绯红腾地烧上了脸，被分开跪立的双膝间没了方才身上躯体的遮挡，中央空调兜兜转转的凉风无遮拦地从胯间穿过，滴答和没断线的混杂液体顺着腿根往下淌，风过时惹得人打激灵，所有本该被隐蔽的都丢了神秘感。

章远把头往床里头埋，他敢笃定，如果自己把头发再留长一点，大概要被抓出个跟朱一龙日常爱蓄在脑后的小发揪一样的东西，被人摁住腰，拽住发梢往床榻更深处肏。

朱一龙见章远埋着头，继续着先前的恶劣行径，以这样的姿态入侵似乎对他更有利，章远无法将想收敛的地方张紧，只能任由身后的人长驱直入，脖子和前胸支撑得同身后支点一样有些疼，只是后头比前面除了抻拉还多了酸胀，甚至能感觉到偶尔因为自己身体反应造成那根经络的格外跃动。比先前更深更缠绵，力道开始分轻重缓急地徐徐递进，随着章远声音的变化改换着方式，配合声调地欺负人。  
章远精瘦的腰自身后望凹陷下去一道弧，弧中沟壑里聚拢着细密的汗珠，随着他或低喘或难抑的叫声在身上滚动，翻过身之后从后颈到臀尖，也同喉结到小腹一样，陆陆续续陷入了软红。

欢愉地折磨持续了一段时间，章远终于感觉到身后灼热的在自己内里释放了微凉，身后的人像是长舒一口气，把恍惚的小孩双手放开，身体也不再蜷着，摊平放在了大床上。  
没等章远休息够，又被拦腰抱了起来，以为这人又要兽性大发再来一轮，还没来得及挣扎就被摁在了开始一进门最先看到的浴缸里。

水汽氤氲向上和章远体表的汗珠相互融合，刚被放下时后臀最先和缸壁亲密接触，还没来得及恢复自我的后穴向外渗出精水，温热的水也向内涌，章远只好趴回边沿，不把整个身子泡进去。  
朱一龙跨进去分开章远的臀瓣，把水流量开到最小，给流着晶莹的穴口清洗，还没等清理过半，章远听见身后一片水花声，自己双膝又陷入桎梏，被人约束在腿间，双膝到会阴间只有大腿间留下可供进出的缝隙来。

这回蹭蹭不进去是真的，两腿间被磨得险些破皮也是毫不掺假。

夹不住双腿的时候还被身后的掌风提醒，由臀至胫都被人为和水气镀上了诱人的红，想发声时又被身后的无赖自耳后把头侧过去接吻，早就不是浅尝辄止的人唇舌也索取更深。  
余光瞥向镜子的时候章远像是见到了半熟的虾子，浑身红得透亮，暖色系的痕迹斑驳，腰臀上的指印尤为惹眼。

都没力气去羞臊，由着那人折腾只记得快睡过去前才被人擦干身体抱上了大床，身后的吹风机调到了低功率档，章远靠着比自己精壮的身子，歪着头去找应得的安稳。

海城的夜风吹不进高楼，大概有声“小远”在梦里缱绻并温柔。

fin.


End file.
